


Every Possible Scenario

by ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Longing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pining, Prompt Fic, Shipper!Sam, hunt-free strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/pseuds/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunker Fic with shipper!sam and a declaration of love from Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Possible Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [Megan](http://foreverdestielxx.tumblr.com/) sent me this prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _when dean is holding Cas, & dean is thinking all his crazy thoughts about cas /like in your fics/ wanting him and what not. Cas can feel the longing, & he kind of like sleepily like pats Deans face, & sleepily ask him to turn his mind off cuz he can't sleep w/ his mind going all crazy or something like that?_
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't it great? I like her brain (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> This is canon verse, but is placed at some unknown place in time, where Charlie is still alive and the boys have a free week from hunting, maybe we didn't hear from it but it happened?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. ❤

 

 

 

Dean finishes grooming his Baby.

When he goes back inside the bunker is almost midnight, but somehow he doesn’t feel like he should go straight to bed. Old habits, he supposes.

He tells himself he’s going to his room to find something to do with his laptop, but when he walks by Cas’ door he peeks inside, hoping he’ll find a reason to tease the angel and eventually spend some time with him.

Cas isn’t there, though. _Weird._

He checks his own room, the showers’ room, the library and the kitchen.

Nothing.

 

Sam’s in the kitchen, absorbed by whatever his laptop’s screen is showing him.

 

“Hey, Sammy” Sam grunts in response. “You seen my wingman?” he immediately bites his tongue.

 

Sam suddenly looks up, eyes wide. “Did you just say _my_?”

 

Dean succeeds in using a flat tone. “’The’. I said ‘THE’” he rolls his eyes for good measure. Blame it all on Sammy’s passion for his laptop, sometimes he hears stuff wrong.

Thankfully, his brother buys it and turns his attention back to the laptop, sensing Dean doesn’t exactly mean to hang out with him and showing him that’s okay. Always the supportive baby brother.

 

Dean _knows_ Sam knows. They’ve been in this state for a while now, Dean’s just grateful he never had to say too much out loud for Sammy to just immediately be ok with it.

“He’s in Charlie’s room, he discovered her humongous bed there this morning, along with the latest six seasons of _Doctor Who_ ”

 

They’ve been wandering around the bunker for a week now, Dean thinks it should be suspicious, but they decide to just take care of the archives during the mornings and lay back the rest of the day. They _are_ legacies after all. Technically they have a job, so they work on it and that’s that, at least until another body shows up.

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in a gesture of realization and he nods slowly. “That checks out, how long has he been in there?”

Sam’s already mumbling, Dean suspects he’s pretty used to telling Dean and Cas each other’s whereabouts whenever any of them requires it. “He went in when you went to work in the garage. I don’t know 7 o’clock?”

“Okay… I’ll go check on him”

“Mmhm,” Sam hums with a knowing smile on his face, eyes on the screen.

Dean rolls his eyes fondly and heads for Charlie’s room.

 

The door is open. Charlie got one of the biggest rooms in the bunker, because she _loves_ being queen. Her queen-size bed collides on its right side with the wall opposite the door, a flat screen hangs on the wall right in front of it. Her desk, filled with all kinds of cords and discarded routers, sits by the left side of her bed; and against the front wall again, to the right side of the TV, there’s a closet.

Dean stands in the door as the TARDIS arrives at a new location. He turns and sees Cas, huddled right in the middle of the bed, what seems like a thousand pillows making a nest for him, his eyelids low and his focus on the TV.

 

The volume is quite up, Dean figures he couldn’t hear him come in. However, he doesn’t feel the need to do anything to change that.

Cas is currently in a very strange state between angel and human and Dean prefers not to ask too much about it. He knows if Cas needs to talk he’ll come to him, and he’s content with providing whatever the angel asks of him, be it food or help to shave in the mornings.

Cas’ eyes are closing by themselves and there’s nothing Dean can do to stop the smile that instantly shows up on his face.

 

Then he scrunches up his nose, he _hates_ this.

He hates that it took him so long to realize he’s a goner for Cas, he hates just _how gone_ he actually is on him and he hates that he can’t just _say something_ about it.  

Cas’ eyes open abruptly and he darts his eyes towards him as if he’d just blown a firecracker. Dean’s eyes widen in genuine surprise, but his smile stays in place thanks to blue irises focused solely on him.

 

“Hey, wings” he flashes Cas a charming smile and bites his tongue before he says something stupid, or friggin’ winks at the angel.

Cas frowns slightly while a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, the smile that Dean _knows_ is just for him.

 

Cas’ voice is low and heavy with drowsiness. “Hello, Dean.”

 _God_ , he’s sure he’s got the most obvious heart eyes right now. He’s been hanging with Cas _a lot_ this week and he’s 1000% sure he wants to say something, he wants to make this happen, he just can’t find the courage to do anything.

 

“Did you like _Doctor Who_?” he asks, genuinely interested, closing the door and coming to stand by the bed.

Cas yawns throwing his head back, wrinkling his nose and closing his eyes; breathing in a huge amount of air and letting it out slowly, looking satisfied. Then he straightens back up to answer Dean.

He looks up to him looking just _adorable_. His hair is all over the place, his eyes are slowly blinking, his smile is soft and he radiates warm. There’s just no other word for it.

“Yes, very much” Dean knows the angel would elaborate if he weren’t so obviously tired, Dean would have to sit through an hour-long lecture on time traveling, and he’d probably be happy about it, big sap that he is now. Instead, Cas just nods and smiles with his eyes closed.

Dean laughs. “You’re so sleepy” He reaches out a hand to ruffle Cas’ soft black hair.

Cas leans up to the touch like a cat, it reminds Dean of the way he’s been supporting his weight on Dean’s side lately when they lean against the sink and brush their teeth. It feels right.

 

Dean smiles softly and then he takes a number of pillows and throws them to the floor.

“Hey!” Cas is frowning in protest and he playfully bats Dean’s arm once, but Dean left six pillows in the bed and Cas can have his if he wants to, so he sees no reason for him to complain.

“Scoot” he pats Cas’ thigh gently and Cas takes three pillows and throws them in the upper right corner of the bed, then he moves making angry noises and leans against them. The other two he clutches to his chest like a teddy bear and he graciously leaves one for Dean.

Dean places the pillow against the headboard, leans back there and turns to look at the grumpy angel. “Oh c’mon, Cas! You don’t need that many pillows!”

Cas squints at him. “You don’t know that”

 

Dean contemplates this and decides Cas is probably teasing him, but that he’s also probably right.

He uses a mockingly cute tone and pokes Cas’ ribs. “Aw, I’m sorry Cas, d’you want ‘em back?”

Cas bats at his hands to no avail, probably because he’s laughing and can’t aim for shit. “Stooop!”

Dean laughs along and tickles the angel until he’s wriggling on the plain white sheets and he’s able to straddle him to continue his torture.

“D’you want ‘em back, Cas? Do you?”

 

Cas really _is_ helpless. “Nooo! Stop! _Dean!_ ”

After a few seconds, Dean finally takes pity and stops, placing his hands on either side of Cas’ head. Their laughing slowly morphs into soft chuckles and Dean takes pleasure in the angel’s smile.

“No, but seriously d’you want ‘em?”

Cas shakes his head up at him with a grin that shows pink gums and white teeth.

 

 _F_ _uck._ Dean just wants to kiss him, he feels like one of those chicks on TV that sigh and dramatically throw themselves on a desk, covering their eyes with their arm. He feels powerless.

Cas frowns. “Dean? Is there something you’d like to discuss?” he innocently tilts his head to the side and Dean crawls back to sit against his own pillow, allowing Cas to do the same.

_Yes. Say yes. Say yes you moron, just say yes._

 

“Mmm-no. Nope. Not really.” _Idiot._ He shakes his head, more at himself than to support his claim.

The look on Cas’ face says he knows this brand of bullshit.

 

He lets out a small sigh. “Well, you know you can come to me when you need to, Dean.” His blue eyes are clear and sincere as he says this.

Dean ducks his head and nods. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, angel.” His eyes widen. _Oh but no stammering when you say_ that _, huh?_

Dean bites his lip and looks up.

 

Cas smiles at him and his eyelids start to gradually hide his eyes again. Dean laughs once, short and soft.

“Dean”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to stay here with me tonight?”

Dean’s mouth goes dry, but he laughs again, softly. “Uh- You don’t’ really seem like you’ll be watching any more _Doctor Who_ tonight, Cas”

Cas’ eyes are completely closed now. “I know.”

“ _Oh,_ you meant sleep”

Cas simply nods against his pillow, before opening his eyes and focusing on Dean. “Yes, if you think that’s something you might enjoy”

 

Dean smiles genuinely and he feels warmth wrapping around him like a freshly washed blanket. He feels at ease now.

“Yes, I think I would” his voice scratches him and it comes out in a rasp before he clears his throat. “I’d really like that, Cas”

Cas’ eyes fall closed again and he moves closer to Dean, placing his head on Dean’s shoulder and leaving his nest behind, smiling softly.

Dean rolls his eyes with a fond smile and turns off the TV, throwing the remote on the desk. Then he stretches his arm and starts building Cas’ nest back up around him.

 

When he’s done, Cas sighs happily and Dean moves his arms around him. He places his mouth on Cas’ soft hair and rests his head there.

It’s just… where would he start? What would he say? He can’t just crowd the angel and forcedly kiss him, they don’t live on a freaking soap opera.

Dean’s played _every possible_ scenario of when and how it could happen in his head and he loves imagining that the angel will feel the same way about him, but it always seems impossible. Just too good to be true.

Maybe the angel already knows how Dean feels, maybe he doesn’t even have to say anything maybe…

 

Cas’ palm is coming towards Dean’s face, stopping his train of thought. Dean crosses his eyes as it lands on his face and blinks repeatedly as Cas pats his face.

His protest is muffled by Cas’ hand. “Cas… Cas, what the hell?”

“Shut _up,_ Dean. I’m trying to sleep.” Cas’ voice is almost a whine and his palm slides down Dean’s face, fingers caressing his lips before landing on his chest.

A shiver shakes Dean’s body and then his eyes widen in realization.

 

“I haven’t said anything, Cas”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t hear you”

 

He remembers how Cas turned to look at him so suddenly even though he’d been in the room for a while. And then just a second ago when he was on top of him…

_Oh God._

He sits up straight in one startled move that knocks Cas flat on the mattress.

 

“ _WHAT?_ ”

“ _Dean_ ” Cas rubs at his eyes as he sits back up. _Now_ he’s whining. But Dean has a number of questions that need answering _right the fuck now._

“Cas, you can HEAR me? You mean like, my _thoughts_??” Dean’s tone is desperate and his hands are gesticulating hurriedly along with what he says.

Cas grunts and it is both incredibly cute and the most annoyed sound Dean has heard coming out of the angel’s mouth.

 

“We’ve been through this, Dean. I cannot read your mind…” There’s a pause as he yawns again. “I can, however, sense your longing, and it is difficult for me to ignore.” Cas licks his lips nervously and a tiny flower of hope blossoms in Dean’s heart. “… when we’re as close as we are presently.”

“ _Oh_ ” is the only thing Dean manages as he realizes they’re just inches apart.

The frown on the angel’s face spells worried. “Dean, I asked if you wanted to discuss something” Dean’s eyes travel the angel’s face. “And you said no.”

The hunter ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck. “I may have lied…Ok, I did lie,” he looks up to see Cas’ look of _I-could-tell,-you-dumb-ass._

But then his eyes become soft and his tone patient. “I know, Dean. Would you like to talk about it now?” He places a soft hand over Dean’s on the bed and Dean nods before his mind can trick him against it. Cas looks expectantly at him.

 

He takes a deep breath and focuses on blue eyes. “Cas, you mean a lot to me y’know.”

Cas smiles sweetly and nods. ”You mean a lot to me too, Dean.”

He smiles back at the angel. “No, but I mean… I’m really thankful for having you… y’know, by my side. I’d really like to keep you by my side” His heart is hammering against his chest as his words tumble over one another.

Cas smiles wider and squeezes his hand. “Of course, Dean. You can always count on me.”

“I know, Cas. But you don’t get it. I…” Dean breathes deeply as Cas tilts his head again. “You…” He bites his lip and laces their fingers before he finally brings himself to tell the truth. “You’re what I long for.”

 

Cas’ eyes twinkle and as he exhales, Dean feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. He feels so light, there’s no fear anymore. So he leans his cheek against Cas’ and confirms it.

“You’re what I’ve always longed for.” He turns and kisses Cas’ cheek, feeling his smile with his lips and smiling in response.

 

When he turns his face, there’s a look of awe in Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes and Dean is left breathless with the knowledge that the angel’s happy about this, that he’s been _waiting_ for this.

Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s and squeezes his hand one more time.

“ _Dean._ ”

Dean smiles at the sound of his name said in such a loving, enthralled tone and he doesn’t need another word. “I know” he answers softly and rubs their noses together, feeling drunk in the best way.

Cas giggles drawing back slightly and a few strands of fluffy hair tumble down to his forehead. Dean reaches up to comb it back into place adoring every bit of the angel in front of him and leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

His hand cups Cas’ cheek gently as he draws back to look into those wonderful eyes. “May I kiss you?”

A pink flush paints Cas’ cheeks handsomely and he nods looking back into green eyes.

 

Their lips meet the way the stars appear in the sky. Little by little, softly, magically. First you see a twinkle that wasn’t there before and it’s so wonderful, unique; and before you know it the sky’s filled with them, they’re all you see and it is all so overwhelmingly gorgeous, you can’t believe your eyes for a while.

First Cas’ lips are on his and goosebumps rise on his arms. Their lips fit deliciously together and before Dean knows it they’re a tangle of limbs on the bed. Cas is on top of him, their chests are touching and Dean’s arms are pressing the angel as close as he can get.

Cas’ hands are on his hair and the way they move there makes Dean sigh against his lips. They’re both tired and it’s clear they have no intention of doing anything but kissing tonight, but they definitely make the most of it.

They spend little less than half an hour just relishing in each other’s taste, Dean’s tongue softly dragging against Cas’ lips, eliciting shivers from the angel as he gently nibbles at Dean’s bottom lip, their legs tangling together.

 

When they finally break their kiss, they lay breathless facing each other, so close their noses bump together. Both showing big smiles and happy eyes.

Dean’s lazily brushing the tips of his fingers over Cas’ arm, first taking his hand and then moving up to his shoulder, then back down. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner” he whispers to his favorite angel.

Cas smiles and his eyelids are heavily trying to cover his eyes. “I’m glad you won’t be longing for me anymore” he grabs Dean’s shirt and scoots closer, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean smiles so wide it hurts and he snakes his arms around the small of Cas’ back, pressing him close. “Get some sleep angel” he murmurs against Cas’ hair and he gets a sigh in response.

He presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ head and falls asleep thinking he missed one scenario after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, that's not much of a declaration, but it was pretty big for our Dean-o. And I apologize for the shitty summary, I had no clue on this one. All that said, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I'm looking for beta readers. Yay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ Come [here](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com/post/138122320051/looking-for-beta-readers/) if you think you might be interested. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Whoever you are, I'm honoured that you would take some of your precious time to read my work and I would love to hear from you. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) You can find me [here](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com/) and in the comments section.
> 
> Have a bright and beautiful week! ✿


End file.
